


Flea in bed

by Semiramida1



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiramida1/pseuds/Semiramida1
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya/Yagiri Namie
Kudos: 2





	Flea in bed

After Izaia Orihara died, Shizua stopped talking to himself. he  
Just turn your back on yourself.  
She hated Shizua. So much so that he would never give her the right to regret, ever  
Would listen. Would leave so alone and dumbfounded.  
Nothing much has changed in the eyes of those around him. He was just very calm  
He was calm and very angry. Speaking coldly about Orihara, he replied that  
He deserved what he got.  
Shizua lived the way he wanted to live until the cursed flea was alive. him  
He always wanted to get rid of his own life, calm and simple life. he  
Got it all. The bonus is something you never dreamed of: a woman's love, beautiful, strong  
And because of the sexy woman, Vorona was ready for anything because of him.  
Shizua did not allow himself to be doubted. She just found herself in the dark and  
I was locked in a closed room. What was left of him was not Shizua.  
He was defeated and honestly punished.  
•••  
\- Izaia, are you waking up? Did you open your eyes?  
Izaia could see nothing but the spots. He just felt pain, unbearably stinging.  
The voice insisted, but he could not recognize her.  
He wanted to recognize the voice. It belonged to a woman. Who can stand with his saree? And she's sisters  
The name was whispered.  
Manam shuddered.  
\- Apparently he still loves his sisters. - Returned to his noisy Casane, who  
He entered the room. - He repeats their names.  
Izaia listened intently, but could not understand the meaning of the conversation. No it's not his sister.  
"Nami," he said to his lips.  
Manam sighed unhappily.  
\- Is Yagiri still here?  
Cassane passed out and within a few seconds the dew had entered the room. He was really excited.  
Nami didn't want Izaia's death - this cruel man despite Nami's cruelty  
It was a shelter. He needed it, without him Nami would be alone. He knew it from that moment on.  
As soon as Kasane and Manami contacted him and told him that they had a dying Izaia.  
Namy raised an eyebrow and threatened to warn them before they arrived if they wanted to  
Still alive.  
\- Izaia! - Namy shook his hand and leaned towards him - Do you understand me?  
Izaia's mind recognized Nama's voice and began to struggle to see it  
\- Nam! - She whispered - Nami, thank you, it's you!  
The dew shook  
\- Calm down, Izaia. I am with you and I will be here until your cursed eyes are over  
Open it. And then I go nowhere.  
Izaia could not understand anything. She just realized that the dew was here.  
\- Compare Nami. Quickly finish it. Kill me. I'm alive again.  
Izaia expressed his words in pain. There was even more surprise on Nama's face.  
\- What do you say Izaia!  
Izaia's mind sank into a trance.  
Nami calmly turned to Manam:  
\- Call Shinra now and tell her that Izaia has come to her senses. as fast as possible  
Come here.  
•••  
Shizua and Tommy were approaching Izaia's place of death. Shizua felt his heart  
He was being beaten unequally and was trying to regulate his breathing. He doesn’t even have the right to  
He allowed himself to confess something unusual with an unplanned cigarette butt. Shizua thought,  
That he was doing this, and indeed, he could have deceived everyone, even Tom  
He almost lied.  
However, her hidden diamond gaze quickly penetrated Shizua's frozen face,  
He said he could not do it. Tom slowed his pace and stopped. He  
He often behaved like that and tried to give his friend a few minutes of mourning. this  
Shizua could not deceive himself on the spot.  
Because they stopped and Tom chose to talk about a general topic, Shizua quit smoking. he  
He closed his eyes and let the tobacco smoke into his lungs. At that moment, Izaia was in front of him  
The image appeared. He was trying to stand on his feet and make fun of his face, frustration and  
The pain was written. He was stunned and no longer had the strength. What else did he feel? What he felt  
Izaia found out that he was standing between two completely helpless enemies, one of whom  
They both wanted him dead. What it felt like to be on my knees between them. He did it  
Did you know  
There was no surprise. He knew he would most likely be killed in this battle.  
\- Izaia!  
These words of Shizua were uttered aloud, but Tom preferred not to say it to her.  
•••  
Shinra smiled at him:  
\- Congratulations on your return!  
Izaia tried impatiently to say something and instead uttered vague sounds.  
\- Calm down, Izaia. Breathe in and try again, more calmly.  
\- Shinra, help me!  
\- That's what I'm doing. Keep calm, you will get better. For everything  
I will do it.  
Another wave of Izaia's excitement swept over her, she tried to keep calm and calm herself.  
He brought strength to open his mouth:  
\- No, you did not understand. I don't want that.  
Shinra looked away.  
\- Shinra, please.  
Shinra drew a serious look.  
\- I will not let you go, Izaia. I know you are devastated now and you hate it  
Because it doesn’t give you relief. But I won’t give up just because of yoursI will end the suffering. I won’t lose you when it depends on me. Do not repeat this,  
You know you can’t overcome my stubbornness. You will stay with me because you are mine  
You are the only friend.  
Izaia closed her eyes.  
•••  
For days, Izaia seemed to be standing behind a glass and watching the silhouettes of her  
They were moving around. He recognized all. Celtic, Nami, Shinra, Manam, Cassane, Celtic again. one  
Today, two excited figures were cut out of his bed, and Izaia Bage smiled.  
\- You look as if you are worried. - He whispered with unbridled ridicule.  
\- brother!  
\- We were really worried. You disappear and we thought maybe you were the last  
Finally you grow old and decide to die.  
\- I am only 24 years old ... - Izaia did not stop smiling. His heart was beating quietly. On the cheeks  
She felt her sisters' cheeks. He felt a desire to sleep.  
\- Girls, he is very weak. Try not to bother.  
It was Shinra.  
•••  
It was late at night. Shizua was smoking and walking down the street to the house. There was silence in his mind.  
Suddenly he noticed a Celtic, sitting behind him with a damp collar and walking fast  
Somewhere. Shizua was surprised. He stopped and stared at the strange tandem.  
Celtic stopped. The dew came out.  
\- It will take me half an hour. You go back. Shizua saw us on the road and too  
He looked surprised. You might be suspicious of something, talk about it, and think of something like that  
To get out of the situation.  
[Come on. I will ask you in half an hour]  
Celtic stepped back, trying to come up with a reason to explain what Naomi was doing  
With Yagiri. He could have said something simple, but he was too worried because  
Izaia's life depended on hiding an important secret. Shizua that  
To understand ... to find him ... Shinra will never forgive Celtic if it happens because of him.  
Besides, Izaia is very weak now. Celtic looked at his suffering, and it was not at all  
Happy. Once, when Izaia opened her eyes and saw the dew and salt standing in front of her  
He saw an uncontrollable laugh. Celtic shuddered, Namy stepped back.  
Izaia was silent and sighed.  
\- I knew I was the person you hated, but I could never have imagined that  
You hated. It's a little too much.  
He leaned his head against the pillow and closed his eyes tightly.  
The excited Celtic later told Shinra the story.  
[I didn't quite understand what he meant]  
Shinra looked sad and worried. However, when he looked at Celtic, he smiled and shook his hand  
He struggled to calm down.  
\- This is nothing Celtic. He wants to die and we don't trust him. Thinks of his suffering  
The view is pleasing to his enemies. It is destroyed by the Celts and we despise it because  
We are forced to experience all this. I was disappointed when he asked me for help.  
I took advantage of the fact that it was in my hands. When he looks at me I feel he can look up  
To kill someone, I would no longer be alive. I don’t know if he will ever forgive us for saving us.  
Celtic added gas. He didn’t know what to say to Shizua, but he knew anything  
Would say for Izaia’s safety.  
Shizua was standing there again. He took the second step and made his way. Celtic stopped in front of him.  
Shizua nodded his head.  
[Good evening]  
\- What do you have to do with Nami Yagiri, Celtic?  
[He gave me some orders. I have to pay for it and just take the money  
Delayed]  
Shizua nodded his head. Neither knew what to expect.  
[Are you alright Shizua?]  
\- Yes. I didn't expect to see Nam here after Izaia's death.  
[His brother is here again]  
\- Yes, I forgot.  
[Does it affect you to see it?]  
\- After that day we met when I went to Izaia's apartment. He was bored.  
[It's strange. Izaia hated Nam]  
[and you? When were you there Shizua?]  
\- next day. I wanted to go that night too. But Vorona made every effort on my part  
To stop.  
Shizua hung his head again. His voice sounded sad. Memories of obscene scenes  
Covered.  
[You probably didn’t want too much, Vorona couldn’t stop you, really  
You wanted to]  
\- Obviously. He couldn't stop me by force. I'm strong as a monster…  
[You're not a monster]  
[What were you looking for in Izaia?]  
\- Don't ask me, Celtic. You know the answer.  
[I can't believe you wanted him dead the next day]  
\- It doesn't matter anymore. He is dead. I just wanted to make sure of that.  
So for a while I was looking for him everywhere. He didn’t show up with Shinra, either  
at home. I checked all the doctors in Ikebukuro, he came to no one. Ikebukuro out  
He didn't even have a chance to get to the nearest doctor. His injuries were too severe  
for that.  
[Shizua ...]  
\- He's dead Celtic. I think somewhere at the end of the road was the end and his corpse just  
They were thrown on the side of the road.  
The Celtic stood up.  
[Eventually he got what he deserved]  
[Forget it Shizua. Come home. You will find your favorite woman there]  
Celtic was getting ready to go. Shizua nodded his head.  
•••  
Celtic put a finger to Izaia's chin and chose a comfortable position for her beard.  
To remove. Izaia stopped obediently and almost stopped breathing. Dew from a distance  
Observed this scene. Izaia kept calm until she noticed his smile.  
\- Don't make fun of me, it's outrageous.  
There was no sound in Izaia's voice. After Agonia overcame it, her mind cleared and  
He couldn’t help but notice that he was really cared for. Nama's gaze with care  
It was full, Izaia could not fully understand the reason for this, but she had a vague idea.  
Nami was a strong woman. Helpless Izaia reminded him of his stupid and inert brother  
He himself did not notice that he was delegating his feelings to Isaiah. Izaia does not  
He needed to play on Nami's feelings artificially, he was already vulnerable and dependent  
There was and it was happening by itself. So without any extra effort she just took it Care.  
Today you look funny Izaia.  
\- I am even kinder today. And I want to talk to you face to face. Only after  
Celtic will beautify me.  
Celtic put his hand on his chin and looked at his work with satisfaction. Izaia  
He smiled.  
\- Am I beautiful, Celtic?  
[You're an idiot]  
The response was not delayed. Izaia smiled happily.  
After leaving the Celtic, Nam approached Izaia.  
\- What did you want to talk about?  
\- I want to thank you.  
Izaia paused for a moment. Then find his eyes.  
\- You are the last person I expected to be cared for. Don't interrupt me  
With bitter comments, I see that you are going to do this ... I know you have your reasons.  
Selfish. You are all selfish people who fought for my life. But the dew  
Your care has helped me morally and for that I will definitely pay you someday  
More dignified.  
Izaia rested again. The dew that was ready for resistance a minute ago is now  
He looked thoughtfully at Izaia's sunken eyes. Then he leaned towards her face and  
He closed his eyes. She waited, and Izaia herself covered the remaining distance to her lips.  
Izaia’s touch was light, she wasn’t going to do that, but she had no other choice because of the dew  
Clearly asking for a boost of gratitude with a kiss. There was a misunderstanding on Izaia's face  
He was even more confused when he felt how passionately he began to study his oral cavity  
Flexible language. Nama's passion grew and Izaia opened her eyes, a woman on her chest  
Leaning back, causing a sharp sensation of pain and heartbreak, he tried his lips  
Released, he could not use his hands successfully yet and just nodded his head  
Turned around.  
\- Nami .. - He had difficulty speaking in parallel with the pain, breathing and weight of Nami. -  
Stop it, it's ... painful.  
The woman did not listen, her lips now resting on Izaia's neck, leaving a passionate mark there.  
\- Hell, damn ... I can't breathe.  
Izaia desperately realized that instead of releasing her, the woman's hand was hers  
Exploring the path to the lower part of the body.  
\- Name ...  
\- Shut up!  
\- Please stop, I can't ...  
Namy nodded and kissed her on the lips with a spicy kiss. Tears from Izaia's scar  
Came. He no longer knew what he had done.  
He tried again to shake his head and when Nama's lips got rid of the air so  
He inhaled, as if he were snoring. The dew shook. Izaia took advantage of this, closed his eyes and whatever  
Could have shouted:  
\- Help me, Shinra!  
••• She's not your sex toy!  
Shinra could not contain her anger.  
\- He is sick, you have harmed him and maybe worse. Are you crazy ?!  
\- It happened by accident.  
\- Leave this place now. From now on you Izaia only my or Celtic  
You will see it under supervision.  
Namy left the house silently and with a quick step.  
[Shinra, calm down]  
\- Celtic, this woman is a monster. She almost killed Izaia. I knew something like this was going to happen.  
[ what do you mean? ]  
\- Oh, didn't you notice? He looks like an eagle prey. Izaia likes this  
That is the situation.  
[Don't say that Shinra]  
\- This woman is crazy Celtic! We must no longer allow Izaia to approach!  
•••  
Shizua fell asleep at dawn, with less than an hour to go. His dream  
It was soaked with the smell of blood. He followed the stairs and the traces of blood left on it  
He did not take his eyes off her. Blood stains were rising and turning into puddles. Shizua on the roof  
He passed out and walked towards her. The black figure was standing on the edge, with his back to her, and was slightly shaking.  
It was as if he could hardly restrain himself. Shizua had nothing to do with her coat.  
\- Izaia!  
His voice was lost in the wind.  
\- Is that you? Why did you come to me?  
The figure was no longer shaking, and Shizua had the feeling that he was listening.  
\- Why don't you give up? You are dead.  
Shizua took a step towards him.  
Another step.  
The figure snapped to the edge of the roof and landed on the ground.  
\- Shizua!  
It was Vorona, she was trying to awaken Shizua.  
\- Did you see a nightmare?  
Shizua carefully removed the woman's hands.  
\- I'm late for work.  
•••  
Tom looked at the examiner.  
\- You look bad.  
Yes, I slept badly.  
\- Are you worried about something?  
Shizua looked up and for a second there was a look of despair on his face.  
He quit smoking and took two steps forward. Tommy pulled back. He is in the usual place  
Stopped. Shizua also stopped and turned to Tom.  
\- I can't stand it anymore. He bleeds every night in my dreams.  
He is constantly dying, silently, and I don't know why he's doing this in front of me.  
However, I follow myself. He always dies, always looks so lonely. Like an idiot  
I suffer Tom, I think I'm crazy.  
\- You blame yourself Shizua. But it wasn’t your fault. Izaia is right  
For this you have sacrificed yourself to be tormented. Curse!  
\- Basically, I think so too. But sometimes I think something important is missing.  
Something doesn’t allow me to get rid of it. I feel like not everything was like that,  
As it turned out, I lost my mind about it.  
\- Shizua, you have to forget Izaia. What happened happened and it was not your fault. You  
Life must go on.  
\- Yes. - The blonde whispered.  
•••  
The time has come for Izaia to be chosen. His body was ready for surgery  
He was killed or cured of immobility. Izaia thoughtlessly agreed,  
Shinra didn't expect anything else. The date of the operation was set two days later. That evening he  
And Izaia talked for a long time. He asked for Mairu and Kururui to be brought in the next day  
With him. Izaia called Nami and informed her that she had put a large sum of money in her account.  
Izaia was especially warm when talking to Nami, but she did not want to be with him personally  
Meeting. Several other cases were resolved by phone and computer and  
When Celtic entered the room, Izaia Shinra asked him to talk to her face to face.  
Shinra left them.  
\- I think I have solved all the cases, except you.  
[what?]  
\- You have been very kind to me during this time. While yours  
You hid yourself…  
[Forget about it. Shinra thinks that you were helping him with that]  
Izaia laughed.  
\- I hope you don't believe it.  
[That's what I believe]  
Izaia sighed.  
\- It's your will, Celtic. Only this time I will give it back to you if you promise  
You will give me that you will not touch Shinra in life.  
The Celtic jumped out.  
[Do you have it?]  
[But it's impossible]  
\- Nothing is impossible for me. Almost ... he has the Celtic at my disposal. Give me  
The ones and you will get it.  
[Do you trust me so easily?]  
\- It is not easy. But trust me and please Shinra is the only person who  
He can accept me and in fact the result of his care is that the rest of you have been with me. Don't  
You are disturbing our attitude. Shinra Orihara is the only bright side of Izaia,  
Promise me I won't hurt him and keep your promise, no matter what happens  
in future.  
Celtic was excited. He approached Izaia.  
[I promise, Izaia. You will never regret it. Thank you for that]  
Izaia smiled. He gave the address and key of the storage cell to Celtic. also  
A few photos that confirmed that the head was there.  
\- Don't go to check. No one knows what will happen to him if you approach him.  
[Izaia ... Shinra is not your only bright side]  
Celtic enveloped Izaia.  
\- Divide you, Celtic ... Don't do that.  
Celtic was excited.  
\- Shinra, help me!  
Celtic quickly moved away from Izaia, and this was followed by Izaia's funny snort. Shinra's face at the door  
Appeared beyond.  
\- I see you without me.  
\- Join us, Shinra.  
Shinra conveniently adjusted Izaia's pillow and placed a cup of tea in front of her. Izaia drank tea and  
Hesitantly asked.  
\- How is Shizua?  
Shinra and Celtic looked at each other and they both looked at Izaia again. Izaia  
He was thinking, as if he had completely forgotten about it. A few minutes of silence  
Then figure it out.  
\- Aren't you going to answer? - He was surprised.  
\- Why are you reading about him, Izaia? Shizua tried to kill you and find out where  
You are and if you are alive, try again.  
Izaia turned his head.  
\- You are mistaken Shinra. He challenged me and he just won. If I think I’m dead, probably  
Destroyed because he considers himself a murderer.  
Izaia turned to Celtic.  
\- Tell me everything you know about him.  
[I met him last night, we talked about you]  
The Celts were shaken. Then he boldly continued:  
[That night, it seems, Vorona was able to calm him down. The next day he will search for you  
started.]  
\- for what?  
[Wanted to make sure you were dead. He checked your house, Shinra  
And ikebukuro all doctors. When you can't find it anywhere, consider that you have left the city  
And die on the way. Couldn't take into account that I helped you and I covered your wounds,  
Which gave you enough time]  
\- How it looks? Has anything changed in it?  
[It's hard to say. He seemed to be locked in himself. It’s more often quiet now, again  
He works with Tom, he smokes again. He lives with Vorona. He walks for a long night late  
Alone and trying to convince yourself to get what you deserve. Ultimately he  
It looks sinful ... in my opinion]  
Izaia smiled charmingly at Celtic.  
\- You would be a wonderful informant, Celtic. Give me a mobile if you don’t  
You will be bothered. It seems I have one more thing to solve.  
Celtic handed him the phone and walked over to the door with his cup of tea in his hand. But on the ground  
He was fired and the cup landed on the floor when he heard the following words:  
\- Good night, Shizu-chan. I hope you don’t forget my voice.  
•••  
Shizua said goodbye to Tom and walked home. He stopped at a traffic light and smoked a cigarette  
Hung up. I felt the vibration of the phone.  
An unknown number tried to contact him. Shizua pressed the button.  
\- You hear me. - He spoke calmly.  
\- Good night, Shizu-chan. I hope you don’t forget my voice.  
Shizua suddenly turned his head and his eyes widened. In front of him everything is in a circle  
The race started and he grabbed a light pole to keep from falling.  
\- This ... this is a joke ... Isaiah?  
\- Yes, it's me. You are calm enough to listen to me if you are still trembling  
From Elda?  
\- Izaia, are you alive?  
\- Yes, obviously I am alive. - Izaia's tone was irritated. - I have a little time, Listen to me if you can.  
where are you?  
\- Far from you and Ikebukuro. Listen, Shizu-chan. I call you because of the battlefield  
My disappearance can be considered an escape. Eventually, you failed to mine  
Kill me, but be so close to it that I admit my failure. You  
Win and you deserve recognition. Congratulations, I won’t be back in Ikebukuro again, he  
Is yours. I'm not looking for revenge on your Russian lover, it's yours too. You had to kill me  
Chances are, but you can’t use it, so I continue to live fairly.  
Izaia paused and inhaled the air. He tried not to sound weak, and he did  
Tired. - Do the same for yourself. Goodbye Shizua.  
\- Izaia! Wait!  
Izaia shrugged. Shizua tried to gather strength to say:  
\- You have to see it.  
\- Shizua, the fight is over. do not you understand? You have won and you no longer need my persecution.  
\- I'll find you wherever you are now.  
\- I hope that when you calm down, my words will reach your mind.  
Izaia hung up the phone. Shizua remained motionless, then slowly descended and sat down.  
\- Was it a reality?  
He looked at the phone. He immediately dialed the last number and pressed the call button. number  
It was off.  
•••  
Silent silence was broken by Shinra:  
\- What did you do, Izaia?  
Izaia quickly looked up. He himself looked excited.  
\- Forgive me, Shinra. I’m not sure it was the right decision. But do it  
Without it a single-celled creature would never be able to get rid of me.  
\- Since when did you become so kind? Since when do you care about the risk of your own life on Shizua  
At a price?  
\- You are mistaken. I didn’t even think about risking my own life. In this case ... I can't allow it  
If Shizua kills me, then everything will be meaningless. This should not happen.  
\- Listen to what I have to say? It won’t stop, nor is it as single-celled as you are  
You think. I’m sure in the first place I’ll ask you and I can’t promise you not  
I'll give it to you when it starts to break my bones like a matchstick.  
Izaia looked at Shinra in surprise.  
\- Are you serious? You have had a worse performance than Shizua.  
\- Izaia, that night you destroyed Shizua, which we all knew. You're out of it  
Create a monster that was bloodthirsty and ruled by nothing else. From him  
You no longer have to wait for generosity.  
[You Exceed Shinra]  
\- Celtic, I want to be wrong.  
Izaia nervously pulled out the blanket. He allowed for a second that it might be at some point  
The ability to adequately assess reality was lost, and Shinra was right.  
Shinra, if Shizua threatens you, I am ready to take responsibility for myself. You  
You are not obligated ...  
\- Shut up, Izaia!  
Izaia has never seen Shinra so hot. He slammed the door.  
The Celtic approached Izaia, who remained motionless.  
[What were you thinking?]  
\- He is your dear friend Celtic. Are you not satisfied with that conscience  
Did I get rid of the kenji?  
[I am happy with that. I just wonder why you did it]  
\- Because I can.  
[You could do that too, don't do it]  
\- Celtic ...  
Izaia wanted to say something, then smiled, shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the pillow.  
[Talk to Izaia]  
\- Only in return if I make a promise.  
[what do you want?]  
\- You will not let Shizua reach me until I die, or until he dies  
I can hide from him. You are the only one who can do this.  
[Will I get your honesty in return?]  
\- The deal is like that.  
[I agree]  
[So why?]  
\- I never tried to destroy it.  
[It's a bad joke]  
\- I agree, it's not so much fun. Shizua is a special creature, Celtic.  
Non-standard. When I met him, he was doomed, lost. Her emotions are chaotic  
It was as if he didn't know which way to go. Everything was attacked because  
He protected himself from everything. I allowed him to concentrate on me and  
He looked at the rest of the world calmly. Thanks to my reputation, he’s the rest The world also perceived it differently. Every hero needs a villain. Otherwise he himself  
It will become suspicious in the eyes of the people and the society will turn it into an evil act.  
Izaia rested. He was smiling.  
\- Shizua is a fool. He always thought I hated it. But the more strongly you fail  
The stronger the connection between us. Although it  
Can destroy me physically, I can be emotionally out of any position  
To destroy. Both my life and my death. I just don’t want that.  
Izaia sighed.  
\- I don't want to, because there is no need for that, nor has there ever been. It is one of the objects,  
Which I would have studied but finished. I achieved the desired result with him and he  
I was not disappointed. He now stands firm enough, knows his way, and people are no more  
Reject it.  
[Do you believe in your own words?]  
Izaia shuddered.  
\- I don't know what you mean.  
[You are not God. You can't be completely insensitive to the things that matter to you  
Is in life. Whatever you touch. You experience all this too]  
\- Enough. If that’s the case, I don’t want to know.  
[Why are you afraid to be human?]  
\- People are weak Celts.  
[But they reinforce each other. You choose to be lonely and cruel  
Yourself. Why are you doing this?]  
\- Because I can. I am tired...  
Izaia closed her eyes and in a few minutes Celtic realized with her calm breath that she was asleep.  
•••  
Tommy was heartbroken to be out of bed with a bang on the door. some  
In a minute he realized he was dealing with Shizua, who was probably the whole creature  
Trying to be gentle and not bring down your friend’s doors. Tommy was quick to point that out  
The latter was relieved of the inconvenience.  
\- Shizua! ..  
The face of the blonde man who was waiting behind the door, the extreme impatience  
Expressed. He stormed into the room.  
\- Please give me milk if you have any.  
\- Milk? - Tommy was surprised but decided it was better to act, he took milk from the refrigerator  
Take it out and fill it with an adult glass.  
Shizua carefully wrapped a glass of milk in his trembling hands and tried to touch it.  
Concentrate.  
After a few minutes of silence, Tom carefully addressed:  
\- What happened?  
\- Izaia called me.  
\- what did you say??  
\- Yes, he called me, he is alive. - There was admiration in Shizua's voice - do you understand? This is a miracle Tom.  
He managed and survived. He did it.  
Tommy, surprised, landed on a chair next to him.  
\- Are you ... sure?  
\- No. - Shizua put his mobile phone in front of him - only the last call  
Evidence that is not apparent. To be honest, I still think of myself in a dream. number  
Now off, I don’t know what to do. I didn't drink anything.  
\- what can I say?  
Shizua said in detail.  
\- I have to see Tom. Help me, you have to tell me how to find it.  
\- Me?  
\- No one else can help me.  
\- It's not so simple, Shizua. We are talking about Izaia Orihara. His website is his will  
Contrary to many people's beliefs, I don't think it's possible at all.  
\- There must be a solution.  
\- We need a plan. But before that I want to know why you want to see her.  
Shizua looked away.  
\- I will not do anything if you are afraid of it.  
\- I didn't even think about it. You are happy Shizua, you can't even understand how you shine with joy.  
No idiot will think that you will be able to hurt him.  
\- I promise, I will tell you when I know. Now all I know is that I need to see her.  
I have to see him again, alive. This is very important.  
\- Who do you think helped him?  
Friends started arguing. Shizua recalled meeting Nami and Celtic. They are  
Make sure Shinra, Celtic and Nami are aware of the case.  
\- His sisters?  
\- Izaia doesn't care about them. But the Celts would not allow them to suffer in vain for their brother  
Death.  
\- Did they suffer?  
\- Despite everything, Celtic would not behave unethically. Definitely would tell them.  
\- Did he treat you?  
\- Celtic thinks that we are a threat to Izaia. Shinra is convinced of this.  
They are protecting Izaia from me.  
\- We can use Izaia's sisters.  
\- How do we do that?  
\- We will just take them hostage.  
\- It will not affect Izaia.  
\- Maybe Celtic will break this anyway. There is no other way for Shizua.  
\- Let's go with them now!

•••  
Izaia quickly turned his head at the sound of the door and returned disappointed.  
\- Don't my sisters want to come and see me, Celtic?  
[They're really late. Why didn't you call?]  
\- If they don't want to, no one can change their mind.  
[Maybe you just need to understand that this is important to you]  
\- It doesn't matter what you mean - Izaia's voice is outraged  
Expressing - just needed. We have to take everything into account, after all  
They are my heirs.  
Izaia sighed and looked at the clock.  
\- Stupid children.  
[Call]  
\- I see I have no other choice.  
Izaia dialed the number in displeasure and pressed the call button.  
\- Is that you, Izaia?  
A familiar voice rang on the phone. Izaia was taken by surprise.  
\- Shizu-chan?  
\- Yes. finally.  
There was joy in Shizua's voice. Izaia's breath caught in excitement.  
\- What are you doing with my sisters?  
\- You were waiting for me. I was hoping you would come, but it doesn't work. I have them nowhere  
I’ll let you know until you see it.  
Izaia realized that his sisters did not provide Shizua with information, nor did Shizua force them to,  
So he quickly calmed down.  
\- So how did you fall Shizu-chan? Do you use children? seriously?  
Shizua responded after a few seconds of silence.  
\- You did not leave me any other way. And I recommend you make a quick decision, otherwise you will have to  
Let’s see how much more I can afford.  
\- You are threatening me ...  
\- Take as much as you want. Tell me where you are Izaia.  
Izaia thought. Although he was sure that Shizua would not touch the twins, his  
The threat made him feel uncomfortable. But he could not afford to meet with Shizua. this  
Even the thought of throwing him into the fire of hell.  
\- Izaia ...  
“You can’t scare a damn monster. I will not allow you to blackmail me. "  
But he may have missed the last chance to talk to his sisters. Izaia  
It was embarrassing.  
\- Curse!  
Oh, yes. Taste your own poison, not so nice, right?  
“I lost the chance to see them. This damn monster will ever release them, but  
Not so fast. Curse! Maybe ... "  
\- Izaia, tell me where you are. I won’t stop until you see it.  
\- Talk to my sisters, I want to make sure they are okay.  
Shizua replied with a laugh.  
\- What the hell are you laughing at?  
Izaia was losing control.  
\- They are fine. Talk to them if you want to know what to do.  
Shizua hung up the phone.  
Izaia quickly shook his hand and threw the mobile at the wall. The latter is surprised  
Parted in front of Celtic and Shinra.  
\- I don't understand ... He took my sisters hostage! It's ... I didn't take it into account!  
•••  
Shizua hung up the phone and looked at Tom.  
\- What do you think? will come?  
\- I don't think it's so easy for you.  
\- strange. I did not expect such a strong reaction from him at all.  
\- Apparently, he was just hiding that he had a weak point. - Tom shrugged -  
However, do not rush. You may be angry at your behavior and your sisters  
We are in turmoil.  
\- The girls are also suspiciously silent. It worries me. Do you need anything?  
Tommy and Shizua headed for Mairu and Kurur's bedroom. Gulag on the Kurur bed  
He was lying on his knees on Mairu's knees. At the sound of the door, both stood up.  
"Izaia called," said Tom.  
The girls landed on the bed. Shizua approached them and sat down on the bed.  
\- Children. are you OK?  
Silence.  
\- I know that you are not happy with what is happening. But it still seems to me that too much  
You suffer.  
The girls weren’t even shaken.  
\- I hope you are not afraid that something will hurt you. - Tom intervened.  
\- Idiots - said Mairum.  
\- what?  
\- You are idiots. - Kururi said loudly - the only one who should be afraid here, this  
you are. If we lose the chance because of you, you will pay for it.  
\- What are you talking about? - Tom was interested.  
\- Shut up, Kurur.  
\- But.. Iza is also an idiot. I’m sure he has already decided that our website is not so  
It is necessary for him ...  
\- Obviously, Iza will never give in to this noise. Even in this situation.  
\- Can't he give up his stubbornness once? Because of us? - Kururi stood up - what  
Can i tell you?  
He ... he looked very angry. I was asked to let me talk to you, obviously  
Worried about you.  
\- I thought so too ... - Kururi burned again and desperately jumped out - he rejected the idea of seeing us  
And tried to say goodbye on the phone ...  
\- Wait, what ... what did he do? What does it mean to say goodbye? - Shizua didn't understand anything and  
Outraged. Tom nodded and sat down next to the girls too.  
\- And you are going to give him the right to do that?  
•••  
Izaia could not hide her annoyance.  
\- Hell, it's unbelievable!  
[What are you going to do?]  
\- I can't do anything, Celtic! There is nothing I can do!  
He inhaled the air and tried to regain his balance.  
\- Shinra, I will give you all the necessary information. I will write a letter to my sisters and  
Give it to them, just in case of my death.  
\- Is Izaia the only solution?  
\- Do you have a better idea?  
\- What does Shizua want from you?  
\- The devil knows his damn head! - Izaia was angry again, - he doesn't even understand that  
I was lucky and caught up.  
\- Can you explain the situation?  
\- Are you crazy? You are not even allowed to talk about it.  
Izaia's excitement drained her of strength.  
\- It's not good, you have to rest now.  
Shinra broke the ampoule.  
\- I don't want to sleep Shinra!  
\- This is necessarily.  
Izaia quickly aimed the pillow at Shinra's hands, but Celtic did the same as well  
He paused quickly until he reached Shinra's hands. Izaia shook my hand.  
\- I will give you the answer for that.  
\- Go to sleep first.  
Shinra quietly added a soothing drop. Izaia closed her eyes sadly, Celtic  
He could have sworn he wanted to cry.  
•••  
Two hours later, Tom, Shizua and the twins were standing in front of the Celtic. The Celts did not allow them to enter  
Going, Shinra tried to clarify the situation. Shizua leaned against the open door with his hands  
On both sides, he tried to calmly explain that he was not going to do anything for Izaia and that  
The twins were brought here voluntarily and Shizua did not force them.  
"It is the merit of the tribe's diplomatic skills," Kururi said.  
Trust Shizua, he just wants to see Iza, and our stubborn brother is with us because of that  
He would refuse the meeting. - Mairu added.  
[forgive me. I made a promise to Izaia and you will not be allowed to approach him, Shizua]  
The situation was quite tense. Neither side was going to give up.  
Shinra put her hands on her head. Now that Shizua knew about Izaia, no one could  
He would be able to stop her by force. The conflict could escalate and the Celtic sister  
It ended with a confrontation between Shizua.  
\- I will talk to Izaia! - Shinra almost shouted to silence the voices of the disputants -  
He will probably wake up in a minute. Before that you just have to calm down and  
Wait.  
Shinra obeyed everyone, and the quarrelers sat in silence in the living room. Shinra Izaia  
The room disappeared. Celtic closed the doors of the room so as not to suddenly enter there  
Someone.  
•••  
As soon as Izaia woke up, she noticed Shinra's desperate look at her and quickly  
Woke up.  
\- What do you need, Shinra?  
\- everything is all right.  
\- Why did you look at me like that?  
\- Because outside are your sisters and Shizua.  
Izaia cleared his throat.  
\- Did he ... did he do something wrong ...  
\- What? Oh no Izaia! What are you thinking about! They are fine! Just decided to have them  
The desire you see is more important than your desire not to see Shizua.  
Izaia let go, though the color didn't return to her face.  
\- Listen, Izaia. Celtic do not allow Shizua to approach you. I don't know what  
Follow me. Celtic will not back down because they promised you ...  
\- Cursed Neanderthal ... I can't even believe he beat me again.  
\- Shizua just wants to see you.  
\- Just ... - Izaia looked at Shinra with an angry smile. - Who is this simple shinra for?  
I'd rather be dead now than stand in front of that fact.  
Izaia closed her eyes and continued quietly.  
\- What will happen, ask the Celtic to let him in until he loses patience with that monster. It's better  
Hurry up.  
\- Izaia, forgive me! - Shinra put her hands on Izaia - you probably hate it because of that.  
\- You have nothing to do with it, if anyone should hate me in this situation, these are my sisters.  
•••  
There was chaos in Izaia's head. For the first time in her life she found herself stuck against a wall and  
There was no way out. His physical weakness, emotional trauma, anger, feelings of helplessness,  
Anger and a thousand chaotic sensations lingered in the bloody memories. He tried not to think But Shizua’s name for him was now associated with everything he had endured. To  
While reassuring himself, this should be taken calmly because of his choice  
Caused, he couldn't do it. His mind was in a dead end and he wanted to escape somewhere that way  
He didn't see her anymore, he didn't want to be close to her, he couldn't even imagine it.  
But Shizua was here. In a few seconds he would enter the room and Izaia could not do that  
To escape. He felt his body freeze. His mind was changing fast on lightning  
Thoughts, however, could not be uttered by any of them.  
"What can I do?"  
The door opened.  
"I can't get a visa"  
Izaia couldn't force herself to look at him. He turned his frozen gaze to the window and  
Just hung up. Thoughts cut off the river, half of it no longer understood what was happening  
in room.  
•••  
Shizua stopped at the door. He was amazed.  
"Looks awful"  
Izaia was in stark contrast to what Shizua remembered. In a white shirt smaller and  
She looked thin. The wheaten skin was fading like a corpse, with a clear look  
It was replaced by a dim and frozen look. Izaia leaned on the pillow and sighed  
He looked calmly out the window.  
Shizua approached and called, but Izaia's condition did not change. Shizua was confused.  
\- What do you need? can you hear me?  
Izaia turned her head, but her gaze only shifted to his hands, and he stopped there.  
\- You look terrible.  
Izaia was silent.  
\- Are you going to ignore me for a long time?  
Shizua kept calm with difficulty. He did not know how to behave, he wanted Izaia  
He would talk, and the latter would not even look at him.  
\- Izaia, look at me.  
He put his hand on his chin and raised his head, but Izaia's gaze was still down. Her  
Breathing became slightly uneven.  
For Shizua, it was too much. He put both hands on Izaia's collar and lifted her into the air.  
\- Look at me, after all.  
Izaia did not resist. He closed his eyes and his hands hung helplessly in the air.  
Shizua was almost frightened, he carefully returned Izaia to the bed. The latter's eyes  
He opened his mouth wide and put both hands on his throat, unable to breathe, with air in his eyes  
Panic ensued.  
\- Izaia! Tell me! What happened to you!  
Shinra rushed into the room screaming at Shizua.  
•••  
Shizua sat on the couch and tried to drink the water with his bare hands.  
[Trembles]  
Celtic was talking to Tom.  
Shinra came out of the bedroom. All stood up, except for Shizua. He rolled his eyes  
Covered. Shinra smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.  
\- Don't be so scared. He just had a nervous breakdown. It was expected, a lot  
Shifted. Especially lately. His mind couldn't stand it anymore ..  
Shizua jumped up and started walking around the room.  
\- It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault. He repeated uncontrollably.  
\- You and I are guilty too. - The girls looked sad - how is it,  
Shinra? When will we be able to see it?  
\- Everyone categorically forbids you to bother him! - Shinra announced strongly. He must  
Rest for at least one day. The operation was postponed. As for you, Shizua ...  
\- I'm not going anywhere.  
\- You are harming Izaia in your vicinity. You will no longer be allowed.  
\- We did not talk. I will wait until you feel better.  
Shinra opened her mouth in surprise and looked at Tom. The latter also gave a surprised look  
He turned and shrugged his shoulders.  
And  
Shinra carefully examined Izaia. Shizua stood at the head of the bed.  
\- If we do not perform the operation, his physical condition will gradually worsen.  
\- Her skin seemed to be transparent and very thin. - He spoke with regret  
Shizua. He noticed that Izaia had broken his eyelids, cut off his speech, and gently pulled away.  
Back. He could not leave the room.  
\- Just be quiet and stay calm. Not worth seeing all of a sudden. -  
Shinra pointed at him.  
Izaia opened her eyes.  
\- Shinra. Are you here at all? He whispered.  
\- Don't forget that you are in my house! - Shinra smiled - How are you?  
Izaia seemed to remember something, trying to get up quickly.  
\- What happened? You left the room, I had to see Shizua ...  
\- Don't you remember?  
\- What should I remember? What happened? Where is Shizua? Why are you here again?  
\- Calm down. 20 hours have passed. You have already met him.  
Izaia's eyes widened.  
\- Why don't I remember?  
\- You were bad and he postponed the meeting with you until you felt better.  
\- How generous! - Izaia smiled loudly.  
\- Do you want to see your sisters?  
\- Are they still here, even after 20 hours? - Izaia did not stop laughing. - New features  
Reveal people before I fall asleep.  
\- humans? - Shinra looked at him with a smile - Is Shizua finally a human being?  
Izaia looked unhappy.  
\- Call my sisters.

•••

After agreeing with Shinra, Mairu and Kurur entered the room and hugged Izaia  
So as to thoroughly cover the area of his vision. Shizua quickly left the room.  
The explosions had taken place.  
\- I'm already nervous about you. - Tom told him - always from that room  
You are in a situation where it is as if you have gone through the fire of hell.  
\- I was afraid he would see me and become ill again.  
\- Maybe it's better not to see you anymore. Already make sure he's alive, I think it's time to be here  
Let's leave.  
\- you are right. He should no longer see me, let alone before the operation.  
But Shizua went to the balcony instead of the door and lit a cigarette.  
•••  
Izaia had lunch, watched a movie, looked at a magazine. He often looked at the door.  
\- Shizua will not come again?  
Asked at last.  
[Decided to have a bad time seeing you]  
Izaia nodded and became interested in the magazine again.  
\- You can't argue. He whispered.  
And  
Izaia fell asleep when Shizua entered with him. It was so faded and so silent  
Breathing, Shizua observed the signs of life.  
With two fingers he reached for her weak wrist and found the pulse. The hand was cold, the heartbeat calm and  
Barely heard. Shizua tried not to lose his pulse.  
\- Will you do it, Izaia? Now that you are alive and have escaped that terrible night,  
You're not going to die, are you?  
Shizua nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
\- You look too weak.  
He fell silent and stared at Izaia's lifeless and cold hand, from which his pulse  
Tried to listen. Suddenly his hand shook, Shizua looked at Izaia and his open eyes  
It was decided. He let out a cold and jumped up in frustration.  
\- What the hell are you doing?  
Shizua could not answer. Izaia's concern turned to curiosity. some  
During the silent minutes, the men looked at each other silently. Izaia's gaze slowly faded  
Warmed up. Shizua couldn't believe his eyes when he smiled warmly and held out his hand.  
\- what what?  
Izaia slowly let go of her hand a few seconds later. Before his hand could reach the bed, he slammed it shut  
He was surrounded by warm fingers.  
\- You suffer too much Shizu-chan. I’m not going to die.  
\- You don't look so confident.  
\- I understand that you don't trust me, but don't you trust Shinra? Do you doubt his abilities?  
Shinra said that it is half dependent on you and to live according to your wishes.  
\- Why do you blame yourself for me? You know it's my fault, not yours.  
Shizua let go of his hand coldly, stood up, and turned his back.  
\- Izaia ... you should not die. unacceptable. I don’t care which of us is the reason  
It will happen, it should not happen.  
\- Why do you want me to live?  
\- After your death, that is, after I thought you were going to die, the world is a stranger  
It became a place for me. Nothing was enough. Your existence is a necessary condition  
That I did not feel unhappy and alone. When you are not, I go crazy. It makes up my mind  
Looking at your face and losing it again and again, waiting for your appearance, your smell  
In the air ... but if you see a dead man - Shizua approached Izaia and his surprised face  
Behave between the index finger and the index finger - if you know exactly that you are dead,  
Knowing that at midnight you can’t call me to a sudden stop and your voice  
I can't hear you anymore ... You know Izaia, I didn't know it the previous time and we were still waiting for you. And  
You're back. This time I can no longer move. This time if not even a reason to wait  
I will have .. If you die, I will die with you ...  
Shizua hid his face with Izaia's neck and held his wrist. Promised Izaia  
He could not move.  
\- Your heart is beating harder now, Izaia.


End file.
